Mac Guy Empire
This is for the empire that existed before Invasion. For the "empire" that stars in TQTDTME, see The Mac Empire. The Mac Guy Empire was a nation on MAC C, ruled by first Mac Guy8 and then Mac Guy3135. It was conquered by the PC Guys in Invasion, who formed the PC Guy Empire in its place. History Before The Mac Guy Empire The area in which The Mac Guy Empire inhabited was used previously as a base for a civilisation of the past. The area was once entirely forest and there were no borders. Ancient structures from this era remain in the area. This civilisation was wiped out along with all intelligent life on the Northern and Equatorial Continents of MAC C through The Mass Extinction Event. The Witch and The Troll notably resided in this area before the Mac Guys did. Creation There is as of yet no known stories on the creation of the Mac Guy Empire, however there is some idea of its age. It is known to have been created at the time of the first apple computer, the Apple I. Fall See also: Invasion of the PC Guys The Mac Empire fell in mid 2016 as a result of the Invasion of the PC Guys. This was a large event in which the PC Guys left PC C due to a runaway greenhouse effect and toxic levels of methane. They chose MAC C as their destination planet as they previously had scuffles with Mac Guys and so wanted to get rid of their empire at the same time as they moved. They lay siege to Mac Guy's Castle and severely damaged it, meaning Mac Guy3135 to surrender the castle and empire. The PC Guys then burned two thirds of the Mac Guy houses, as well as their crops, castle and gatehouses. They blew up Mac Guy's Castle as well. They killed all of the first and third generations of The Empire and a large quantity of female second generation Mac Guys, enough to make reproduction extremely difficult. They let the rest off and exiled them to Mac Guy's Forest with the promise of certain death to any escapees. Mac Guy3132 became leader of Mac Guys Forest as Mac Guy3135 was deported through The Falkirk Portal and trapped on Earth. Governance The Mac Guy Empire was covered by a democratically elected leader, known as King Mac Guy. This was originally Mac Guy8, a first generation Mac Guy and then Mac Guy3135. Each leader had a second in command who was also voted in in a separate election and acted as leader through the absence of the king. This was Mac Guy16 and then Mac Guy3132. Kings and second in commands would be elected once and would only lose their position if they stepped down or were overthrown. Both Mac Guy8 and Mac Guy16 stepped down. Each King could also optionally hold another election for his advisors, which were Mac Guys who had a great weighting in the King's decision making. Both Mac Guy8 and Mac Guy3135 held these elections. Reproduction Unlike PC Guys, Mac Guys age, reproduce and die. Unlike humans though, there are roughly three times as many male Mac guys as female Mac Guys. Female Mac Guys are the dominant sex and it takes three Male Mac Guys to fertilise one female. Children grow quickly, it takes around 5 years for a Mac Guy to reach full maturity. There were three generations in The Mac Guy Empire. One was around 20 years of age at the time of founding, one was born 10 years after the founding and the third were born almost directly before Invasion of the PC Guys. There are around 30 years between generations. Mac Guy8 was a first generation Mac Guy, with Mac Guy3135 being a second generation Mac guy. Grandpa Mac Guy is one of his three fathers, with the other two deceased. Land The Mac Guys originally set up a large expanse of land, which was around the size of an entire biome on MAC C. This was marked by The Outer Border Fence. They also set up a farming and governance region, marked by The Inner Border Fence. The fences were built as the Mac Guys did not know that the Northern Continent was barren of life. The space between these fences consisted of earldoms, in which an Earl Mac Guy would command a small section of land from a castle. These castles were linked by road. Eventually, due to the challenging nature of Mac Guy reproduction, the population of these earldoms fell and they were phased out around 20 years after the empire's founding. The castles and buildings were abandoned and fell into ruin, with the Mac Guys falling back to the smaller inner area. Areas The Empire was very simple, with farming being the main activity. Mac Guys lived in small huts made of spruce and wattle and daub. Mac Guys did everything in these houses and they covered three quarters of the empire. The Mac Guys left one quarter as the forest it originally was, leaving The Witch, The Witch's Cottage and some small ruins of the older civilisation untouched. This would become The Mac Guy Forest later on. The King and his advisors lived in Mac Guy's Castle, a small castle situated beside the Inner Border Fence Gatehouse in the far west of The Empire. Category:Mac Guys